jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr.Mollica
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Isla Sorna survival page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Taking over this Wiki Hi Brandon, as you know all we need is to decide as a group who is gonna be the Bureaucrat and admins to adopt this WIKI! Please vote here: Forum:Adminship. In our previous discussion most users have voted on Toothless66 and/or me to become the bureaucrats, please note down your approval. You tried to adopt this wiki also, sorry, but no-one has voted for you, YOU will become an admin, I promis. MismeretMonk 12:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Dr. Mollica, can you also vote for who you want to become the new Bureaucrat of this Wiki? MismeretMonk 20:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :: You called me Toothles66!! Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 06:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Brandon, vote anyway. Just add "yeh, you would be a good admin" or "I also want you to be the administrator". The community wikia has to see we have chosen as a group.MismeretMonk 22:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well Brandon, you are an admin now, as promised. Enjoy. MismeretMonk 09:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Isla Sorna investications Hey Brandon, did you do all the filming and title stuff in your vids by yourself? Jurassic Park President 11:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) So the boy that could knock down a Spinosaur with one punch is now to young to search an old temple on the island. Hmmm. What do you suggest we should do about your spell instead. Must I send an other team to investicate? MismeretMonk 20:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Interactive Isla Sorna investications Well, I like your idea of an interactive JP game, that I want to make it. Jurassic Park President 22:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Template Ur, I made you a template to put on your fanfictions. Just type at the top of the page. It comes out like this... Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 07:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I've done an example on your Isla Sorna survival page. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 07:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) blocking please be careful who you block. SR made 1 edit to my page which I reverted. If I wanted him blocked, I'd have done it myself. I've unblocked him now. If you're SURE he's got something to do with the vandalism, Prove It. Remember I can always remove your admin rights if I need to. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 07:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The Green flame Hi Brandon, I want to finish my Green Flame story soon. But since you took part of it can I have the © copy rights of your productions and finish my story??? MismeretMonk 15:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I only wanted the rights to finish my story, but if a partnership with your company is needed than so be it. I have a signed version of the contract on my userpage. MismeretMonk 22:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandaler (aka Jurassic Park Treasury, the 203. IP address) Just to let you know: I made a deal with the guy here. It says that if he stops vandalizing, he can be allowed to edit here. If he starts again, he gets BLOCKED...AND I'll ask Wikia Staff to global block him (block on all wikis) and range block him (block the range of IPs), AND I'd DELETE all his userpages/talk pages/blog posts/fanfiction, both on Wikia AND Wikipedia. It seems to have scared him enough to agree, so I've unblocked him here. Don't reblock him unless he starts vandalizing, and then leave me a message. I'd want to give the final blow personally. So yeah, he'll be editing, but you know what to do if he starts with the vandalizing again. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Picture I made you this little logo for Isla Sorna survival. Do you like it? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 20:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) FA! Hi! Since Isla Sorna Survival is featured, I made a little template for featured articles. The formatting was being screwy for a while, but I think it's fixed now. Just tell me if there's any problems. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ISS May I continue your Isla Sorna Survival? 4 years after you died, you are ressurected by your friends. The adventures start again! Back Hi, Sorry for my recent absence. I've been reeeeeeeeeally busy lately. Great to see you keeping the wiki in shape! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) DNN Newsland Hey Brandon! Good to hear from ye guy. Nice video, I think we can really use ye! Your video is really nice, it would be a really great help if you could make video's for Park Pedia and this wiki. We have an account on youtube (look here), but we've almost never uploaded anything because no-one is capable! Can you please take this job ??? MismeretMonk 17:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :ok, lets do it this way. If you make 2 video's and are a bit active on the wiki for a while (giving feedback on stories, voting for articles etc.). I'll recomment you for bureaucrat :) :Well, I can give you the password for our channel, then you can upload them. Actually it would be nice if you would upload your latest video on Park Pedia's channel (and remove it from your own channel). :I was thinking of having 1 video each month on which we show the FA and art on Park Pedia and the fanon wiki. I would also like to have a video to promote Park Pedia and this wiki. What do you think? MismeretMonk 20:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Brandon, Can we create a video this month? We'll figure out a way for you to gain acces to the youtube account. But I really think Park Pedia must post video's.MismeretMonk 22:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Brandon, Listen, I want to know WHAT you're gonna upload before it gets to YouTube. I don't think there's much to tell right now. Or did you have something already? Could you make a video for the start of next month? Some commentary about the next featured article and art? MismeretMonk 11:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Brandon, We still have to vote for the next featured articles. But I was wondering if you could do something else. The fanon wiki is barely visited last weeks. Could you make an advertisement video for this fanon wiki? Most JP fans who want to write a fanfiction go to fanfiction.net. On this page we have discussed why the fanon wiki is better. Could you make an advertisement video from this? MismeretMonk 10:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Green Flame About the Green Flame thing. Well, don't take it too personally... I hadn't finished that story yet, but I want to finish it this month. I agree that you look a bit foolish, but let me explain on and other: This is a problem I have to solve: How do you get into the Jungle of Isla Sorna? Well, in your story you are an InGen doctor who is scouting the island. But, in reality you're only 12 years old. So that's out of the question. A 12 year old boy could only get there if he was a tourist. Therefore I put in a story about you visiting the island with your parents. ::Ok, so how do you get into the Jungle? :::An accident? No, dr. Grant would only allow tourists on the island if it was really save. No accidents. :::So then what. I could only think of a story in which you deliberately sneak into the Jungle. If you know a better solution of my problem, please say it. MismeretMonk 17:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) JP Trailers How do you make those trailers? I'm interested :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 17:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Brandon, can you please add me to your friends list? Thanks! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Shark Really? That would be great! #Though I haven't even started the script yet, I have made a plot summary. I also have many great ideas for the movie - but I believe that there is a serious need for animation. Some scenes have come out really good in my mind - but they will need animation. #Hmm, you have my permission, but I do not know what it should look like. Perhaps something like "Jurassic Shark, a LordStarscream100 film. Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki, July 2012." And at the end, if you'd like (it would be a perfect chance for me to see your viewpoint of the Shark's appearence). Here's a tip if you would like to attempt animating it: the Shark needs to look mechanical in a way, with grey and blue components. Imagine a Great White Shark that's about seven feet long and is part-robotic. Something like that, and don't forget that it can simply be an attempt. It doesn't have to be full-blown detail, if you know what I mean. #Have you done any animations in the past? I can understand that he doesn't know me, but I trust you to make the attempt as stated in #2. #And if a video is on MollicaTV, everyone will certainly see it. Maybe we could make a mini-contest for who animates the best robot shark. But that's your choice. If you choose something different, such as simply advertising (which, knowing you, you can make a video of yourself talking about it as well). And for ParkPedia, what should you put there? I have a good feeling about this, Mollica. Thanks for offering, and you are welcome into the crew of Jurassic Shark. Now, you have permission to go ahead and think of any plot ideas/make the videos/animation tests. If you want to speak to me about the plot, message me on Youtube so that nobody hears your thoughts. Sound good? Thanks! |)___,,|)___< (Shark). [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) News Hey, Brandon. I have some news for you. As soon as possible, I am going to be giving you the full-summary of the Jurassic Shark film via Youtube. I deeply plead to you that you do NOT 'speak a word of the plot and script to ANYONE, for it will spoil the events of the movie. I will notify you of the scenes that make animations - but we can get deeper into that at a later date. But the least I need from you is the animations, and I plan to film early next year so that you will have as much time as needed to animate. If you have any specific questions, ask me on here or message me on Youtube, please. Also, how's the trailer coming along? I'm sorry that I ask so many times, :P. I'm too excited for it! But in any matter, I'm going to be getting into the film's script soon enough. Thanks, Brandon! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Park Pedia Needs YOU!!!! Hi Brandon, park pedia is reformating its main page and i would like to know if you can make a comercial for Park Pedia, (like what you did to this Fanon), I also want to ask if you dont mind that some users have asked if we can also redo the Fanon's main page. Plz get back to me ASAP. THE8PURPLE2!! 06:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Video Jurassic Park: Institute Hey Brandon! Remember that I asked some time ago if you could capture that video on th JP: Institute site? Do you know if you can do it? MismeretMonk 21:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC)